


Falling in Love

by allthatislostinthedark



Series: Daydreams [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatislostinthedark/pseuds/allthatislostinthedark
Summary: Kuai Liang falling in love with the reader.





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to get out of a writer's block. The headcanons that appear here will soon be turned into short stories but I wanted to at least post something for now.

–He tries to deny it to himself. ‘Love gets in the way’ and he’s got a lot on his plate. He’s Grandmaster, after all. There’s a huge burden on him and the stress of trying to reclaim the lost honor of his clan while defending Earthrealm and trying not to dwell on all the tragedies that fall upon him just show him that he’s got no time for love.

–But there’s something about you. The way you looked at him when Raiden first introduced you to the group. How you gave him a small smile after saying goodbye to him soon after. And how you spoke to him when you returned from your mission. All soft and sweet, dried blood on your face from a cut on your cheek. A small injury that prompted him to ask if you were okay. And you laughed, said yes even though every part of your body ached and he probably knew that.

–Something about you, see, something about the way you talk, the way you move, something hiding in between your view of the world and the people in it. There’s so much evil lurking around but there’s so much good too, so much beauty and kindness.

–“Why are you here?” he once asked you. He meant in battle, of course, why are you fighting. Or perhaps he meant it literally. Why were you there with him, seeking advice, carrying curiosity as a disguise to spend time together. “Why shouldn’t I be?” was your answer and that made him smile at you. A genuine, heartfelt smile.

–Before he knows it, it’s too late and denial no longer works. He thinks about you when you’re away, he misses your presence, the sound of your voice, your mannerisms, your smiles and laughter, the terrible puns you throw at him only to then engage in deep and meaningful conversations. He wants to be close to you even if he doesn’t know how to properly express it. He misses you, he wants you, he’s in love.

–In true Kuai Liang fashion, though, he keeps it to himself. He’s in love with you but that doesn’t mean you’re in love with him, so he keeps his feelings a secret and suffers in silence.


End file.
